


Who Said Romance was Dead?

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: They were but mere mortals, versed not in the art of love. For what was Cupid if not a fallen angel himself?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Who Said Romance was Dead?

The pressure. The nerves. The poor attempts at homemade chocolate in the shape of anatomically incorrect hearts. That’s right, folks, it’s that time of year again: Valentine’s Day.

As was the norm, Yoshiko found herself in the age-old predicament: confess and risk getting rejected? Or do nothing and risk looking like an absolute loner? It felt like every year her courage would ramp up; she’d make grandiose plans to make chocolate and spell out an elaborate confession—only to chicken out at the last second. But hey, you try keeping cool, calm, and collected when the target of your affection was none other than Riko Sakurauchi.

Riko was so out of Yoshiko’s league, perhaps even on another plane of existence, if Yohane had to say. Not only was she smart, pretty, and talented, but she was an upperclassman, which, given the archetypal school hierarchy, put measly underclassman Yoshiko at an inherent disadvantage.

But luckily, Yoshiko didn’t have to start from the bottom rung. She already had her foot in the door, a leg up on all the rabid fangirls vying for Riko’s attention. She and Riko had _history._ They were friends—more than friends, dare she say. Hell, they practically raised a son together (well, a dog, but what’s the difference?). She had Riko on social media, on speed dial, even as her phone background (not creepy, she swears). So why was she still so goddamn nervous?

“You’re overreacting,” Ruby would say to her.

“Valentine’s Day is not that big a deal,” Leah would chime in (because apparently, she was part of the gang now?).

“You do this literally every year, zura,” Hanamaru would scoff.

But none of them understood! They were but mere mortals, versed not in the art of love. For what was Cupid if not a fallen angel himself?

Besides, if not this year, then when? Yoshiko couldn’t afford to flounder around another year, lest some floozy swoop in and steal Riko away!

* * *

The plan was simple. She’d left a note, inconspicuously in Riko’s locker, telling her to meet her on the roof. There, she’d ambush her with a bouquet of sakura-colored roses, and Laelaps-shaped cookies. Between that and the short, three-page poem she’d composed, there’d certainly be no backing out of the confession!

. . .

She stood at the designated meeting spot, the sun’s rays dipping into the horizon. It was at that moment, frostbite sinking in, that she realized she probably should’ve specified a time more specific than “sun down” on the note.

After what felt like many winters had passed, she heard the door to the roof creak open. Forget the icicles dripping from her eyelashes, the burning passion that stoked the fires of her heart thawed her out posthaste, the words she’d so longed to speak practically dancing off her tongue.

“Yoshiko-chan, I—”

“Wait, Lily! Let me go first!” She thrust the flowers and cookies into Riko’s arms. With gusto, she cleared her throat, prepared to venture past the point of no return. “Riko Sakurauchi, I have loved you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you!” She paused, “Wait, that’s technically not true, I kinda thought you were a prissy city girl—b-but anyways!! Ahem. I know a mortal like you could never fall for someone like me, but if you could just give me a chance, I promise I—”

“ _Yoshiko.”_

The fallen angel stopped short, Riko’s tone stern and honestly, kinda hot.

“We’ve been dating for almost two years, you don’t have to go and do this _every_ year.”

“B-But I…”

“Oh, and I’m allergic to roses.”

**Author's Note:**

> see y'all in 7 months for riko's bday


End file.
